My Love
by Ororo23
Summary: The whole gang got to a winter retreat formed by Sharpay, eventually the karaoke machine is broken out and Taylor sings a song that's got Troy in a mood. Kinda one-shot
1. Chapter 1

Traylor Story

**AN: Don't own HSM. Enjoy!**

Sharpay said that they all need a break. She couldn't agree more. Between Chad's insatiable appetite for sex and her focusing on school, she was in desperate need of a break.

Chad always got pissed when she turned him down.

"Damn Taylor! You'd think that you didn't want to have sex with me. Or don't like it." He said as she was packing her bags.

"Baby that's not it. It's just I have a lot on my plate right now between school and work." She knew that wasn't the case. She could find time to be with Chad. It's just that she didn't want to have sex with him. He was really bad at it. He was only 4 ½ inches long and he didn't know how to completely satisfy Taylor. The poor thing didn't even know her fake orgasm from a real one. And as of late she's been having a lot of fake ones. After 5 years of dating though she decided that it just wasn't happening, and the only intimate moments that he wanted to have were during sex. He really didn't know how to be romantic. Truth was she felt like she was dating a stranger.

"Well then make some time baby." He said as he nuzzled her neck and his hands made their way up her shirt.

_I have a heart I swear I do_

_But just not baby when it comes to you_

_I get so hungry _

_When you say you love me_

Thank God for Troy.

"Hold up babe. I gotta answer that."

"What kind of ringtone is that for him, you always make time for him. I swear Taylor! I got needs you know and if you don't start meeting them-"

"Hold on Troy. If I don't start meeting them what? Chad if you think that you want to step out then go ahead, but don't come back if you do."

She didn't really care either way. She was actually hoping that he take the opportunity.

"I wasn't gonna…"

"Good." She said as she gave him a peck on the lips. She did still love. Just not like she used to.

"We'll talk about this later okay. Go pack your stuff okay." She said in the sweetest voice she could manage.

"Okay babe." He said with a tiny smile and left out of her dorm room.

She felt her heart break a little. She didn't want to be in the relationship anymore, she knew it was hurting him and her.

"Troy I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay Sweet, are you okay?"

Troy called her sweet ever since freshman year and they went to a party where they were dared to kiss each other. He said she tasted sweet, so that's what he called her. Ever since that moment they became really close. Closer than her and Gabriella. They were still tight even after 5 years. Truth be told she's always had a crush on him and over the years it's gotten stronger and stronger. For both her and Troy.

"Honestly Troy, I don't think I can take much more of this. I'm trying, but… I just don't know."

"Well maybe it's time to end it."

"Maybe… Anyway, how are you and Gabby?"

"In the same stage as you and Chad, She is…I think she's cheating on me."

"What makes you say that?"

"Every time we get in an argument she's on the phone with some dude and a few minutes later she goes and "hangs out with friends". "

"I'm sorry Troy."

"It's okay Sweet. Maybe this trip will help us all gain perspective."

"I hope so. I'll call you when we're there okay?"

"Kay bye Sweet."

"Bye baby."

GOD DAMN! She thought to herself. She hurried and up the phone quickly before he suspected anything. But he did. He was smiling.

**8 hours later**

"Tay- Tay."

"Hey Shar." Taylor said as she rushed up to give her best friend a hug.

Sharpay always gave warm greetings and it was needed in the frigid Canadian weather.

They all brought their stuff into the huge mansion that was the Evan's winter home.

"Troy and Gabby your room is the third door to the right upstairs. Tay and Chad your room is two doors down from theirs. Now go put your bags up and meet me in the den. I have something you all will love." She said cheerily.

"I hope not, we'd all be having an orgy." Troy whispered to Taylor. Apart from the shivers that ran down her back, she tried to hold back a laugh.

After they put their bags up they went back downstairs and looked in horror at the machine that was there.

"What the hell is that?" Chad asked, looking really scared.

"It's a karaoke machine silly." Sharpay said as she giggled.

"We know that, but what is it doing here?" Taylor asked.

"Well this is part of the festivities."

"Shar it's like 10:00. I think we should get to bed." Taylor said.

"Oh come on Tay- Tay. We have stayed up for much longer before." Gabby said.

"Yeah in high school." Taylor said.

"Sooooo. Come on Tay please?" Shar said with her puppy dog face.

"Fine. But I don't think you have the music I like."

"Ahh but Tay I thought ahead. I have every song ever made in this beautiful machine."

"Ugh, I'm not even gonna ask how that's possible."

"Good. Now who's go first?"

"ME!" Gabby said and ran to the mic.

"Shar, give me '3'."

Oh God, Troy thought to himself.

3 minutes later it was Chad's turn. Taylor excused herself to go get change and didn't come down for 4 more minutes. She didn't care what Chad was singing because he sang horribly.

Taylor came back down in a green night gown that squeezed her curves and her hair was still in waves to her back. Troy and Chad looked at her with drooling lips. But Taylor caught Troy heated sapphire gaze. She knew that green was Troy's favorite color. That's why she wore the nightgown.

"Taylor, just in time, it's your turn and I think I know the song for you."

"Please Sharpay, she can't sing." Chad said with a hard laugh.

"How would you know? You've never heard her sing." Troy said with a little aggression.

Troy and Chad glared at each other.

Taylor just walked up to the mic as Sharpay put on her favorite song. She made sure to move her body to every lyric

_Your hands on my hips pull me right back  
>to you, I<br>Catch that thrust give it right back to you,  
>you're<br>in so deep I'm breathing for you, you  
>Grab my braids arch my back high for<br>you your  
>Diesel engine, I'm squirting mad oil ah<br>Down on the floor till my speaker starts  
>to boil<br>I flip shit  
>Quick slip<br>Hip dip  
>And I'm twisted<br>In your hands  
>and your lips<br>and your tongue tricks  
>and you're so thick and you're so thick<br>and you're so  
>Crown Royal on ice<br>Crown Royal on ice (On Ice)  
>Crown Royal on ice<br>Crown Royal on ice (On Ice)_

Your hands on my hips pull me right back to you, I  
>Catch that thrust give it right back to you,<br>you're  
>In so deep I'm breathing for you, you<br>Grab my braids arch my back high for  
>you your<br>Diesel engine, I'm squirting mad oil ah  
>Down on the floor till my speaker starts<br>to boil  
>I flip s**t<br>Quick slip  
>Hip dip<br>And I'm twisted  
>In your hands and your lips<br>and your tongue tricks  
>and you're so thick and you're so thick<br>and you're so  
>Crown Royal on ice<br>Crown Royal on ice (On Ice)  
>Crown Royal on ice<br>Crown Royal on ice (On Ice)

Throughout the whole song Taylor thinks about Troy. She looks over and sees his eyes are glazed over with lust and something else. He was sporting a nice erection too. Gabby looked amazed at Taylor. Chad looked angry, but she didn't care. Shar just looked very impressed.

"I still don't understand why you never sung in high school." Sharpay said.

"Wasn't really interested."

"Okay Troy your turn."

"Butterflies, please."

"Kinda old school huh?" Taylor said with a teasing smile.

"Yeah and it's describing how I feel right now." He said looking her in the eyes.

All you gotta do is just walk away and pass me by  
>Don't acknowledge my smile when I try to say hello to you, yeah<br>And all you gotta do is not answer my calls when  
>I'm trying to get through<br>To keep me wondering why, when all I can do is sigh  
>I just wanna touch you<p>

[Chorus]  
>I just wanna touch and kiss<br>And I wish that I could be with you tonight  
>You give me butterflies inside, inside and I<p>

All I gotta say is that I must be dreaming, can't be real  
>You're not here with me, still I can feel you near me<br>I caress you, let you taste us, just so blissful listen  
>I would give you anything baby, just make my dreams come true<br>Oh baby you give me butterflies

[Chorus]  
>I just wanna touch and kiss<br>And I wish that I could be with you tonight  
>You give me butterflies inside, inside and I<br>I just wanna touch and kiss  
>And I wish that I could be with you tonight<br>You give me butterflies inside, inside and I

If you would take my hand, baby I would show you  
>Guide you to the light babe<br>If you would be my love, baby I will love you, love you  
>'Til the end of time<p>

[Chorus]  
>I just wanna touch and kiss<br>And I wish that I could be with you tonight  
>You give me butterflies inside, inside and I<br>I just wanna touch and kiss  
>And I wish that I could be with you tonight<br>You give me butterflies inside, inside and I  
>I just wanna touch and kiss<br>And I wish that I could be with you tonight  
>You give me butterflies inside, inside and I<p>

Taylor herself felt butterflies in her stomach when she heard him sing that song. She felt herself blush and turn her head away so no one could see.

"Okay Shar it's your turn."

"Tomorrow lovelies, I'm kinda tired now. Go on to bed." She said as she made her way to her room.

"That girl." Taylor and Gabby said at the same time and laughed.

Both the couples were in there rooms, but Taylor couldn't sleep in the same room as Chad. It didn't feel right. She knew that before the week was over, she would end their relationship. She got up from the bed and crept out of the room. She walked around the quiet mansion until she went to the other side and sat at the fireplace that was still going.

Troy felt that something was moving in the hallway. He woke from his place on floor opened the door quietly and saw a shadow of Taylor walking. He silently followed behind her and when she sat the fireplace, he thought about how beautiful she looked at that moment. The light almost illuminating her mocha skin, her dark curls rested to one side of her neck. She looked like a portrait. He wanted her so badly. He always has.

Taylor felt like someone was watching her. She turned around and saw Troy in a pair of pajama pants only. The light from the fireplace seemed to accentuate his sculpted six pack and the rest of his muscular body. His sapphire eyes were still blazing. She thought running to him and kissing him senseless.

"What are you doing up so late Sweet?" he asked.

"I couldn't sleep." She said.

"Oh… You want some company?"

"You know I do."

He went and sat down beside her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and cuddled her into his side. They just sat like that for awhile. Troy was just staring at the fireplace, thinking of what to say. Taylor closed her eyes and relished the feeling that was coursing through her. It always happened when she talked o him or was around him.

"You awake Taylor?"

"Mhm."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you still with Chad?"

She opened her eyes to see him looking at her, his face so close.

"I don't know anymore. I love him; I'm just not in love with him. I think now that I never was. To tell you the truth Troy…I'm in love with someone else."

A shimmer of hope inside of Troy stirred.

"Really? Who is he?"

"You know him. He's a basketball star. Sexy as hell, hypnotizing blue eyes. But he's with someone. My best friend as it turns out." She said as she looked back at the fireplace.

"I have a feeling that he feels the same way about you."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because the girlfriend he is with, he has no feelings for. But he always thinks about you, it's driving him crazy. It's driving him crazy now because the woman that he loves is in his arms right now."

His hand cups her cheek and turns her around to look at him. She loses herself in his blazing sapphire res. Before she knew it their mouths fused together and their tongues danced inside of each other's mouths. She wraps her arms around his neck and he runs his fingers through her hair. He nipped lightly at her bottom lip and she moaned into his mouth.

She could feel herself getting hotter and wetter when he started suck on her neck, working really hard to give him a hickey.

"Troy…we…we should- what if someone sees us?" she rambled.

"No one is going to see us; we're on the other side of a huge mansion. Come on Sweet…just let go."

She did, because she realized that this might be a once in a lifetime opportunity to have him all to herself. So she just laid back.

He licked lightly at her torso before being confronted by her dress.

"Ah, Sweet even though this dress looks sexy on you, it's got to go."

He all but ripped it off of her and the only thing she had on was her panties, which were shamefully wet.

"Damn baby." He said as he looked at her.

He attacked her breasts like he was a starved man. She nearly came right then. No one has ever worked her breasts like Troy has. He swirled the pebbled nipple with his tongue and then nipped lightly and switched his attention to the other breast. She tried so hard to keep from moaning or being loud but she couldn't.

"Troy, baby." She moaned as she clutched his head.

He moved down to her bellybutton and licked all around.

Damn! I didn't know that could feel so good, she thought to herself.

His hands trailed down lower.

"Troy not there."

"What did I say Sweet? Just relax. I'll take good care of you."

He rubbed his hand over her clothed pussy, she arched her and groaned.

"So hot and wet down there. Is it really all for me?"

"Troy it's always been for you." She moaned.

She saw something snap in his eyes. He suddenly ripped off her panties and threw off his boxers. She gasped when she saw his 8 ½ inch cock, all thick and throbbing.

"I'm sorry Sweet, but I need to be inside of you right now."

In one swift move he entered her and she cried out in pleasure pain. It felt like he was splitting her in two, but she didn't want him to stop, he did though.

"Troy." She whined in his ear.

"Tell me what you want Taylor."

"You know what I want."

"Tell me."

"I want you to make love to me Troy. Hard."

And boy did he. Her nails sunk into his back as she felt his touch everything inside of her, made her feel loved. Troy was hanging on to his control by a thread. She felt so good, so tight and hot. Soon he was ramming into her and she met him stroke for stroke. Pouring years of yearning and fantasizing into each other. She screamed his name over and over as she came and felt him fill her with his seed. He shouted her name and collapsed on top of her.

He was breathing hard into her neck and placed soft kisses there. Slowly he made his way to her face and kissed with all the passion he had, for what seemed like forever.

"It took you long enough." She whispered in his ear later on as she rested in his arms.

"I know. I love you Taylor. My sweet."

"I love you Troy. My love" She said as she kissed him.

She vaguely thought about what Chad and Gabby were going to react when they told them in the morning. She thought they would be happy. They were in false relationships and it needed to stop especially when she had the real thing right next to her.

**AN: Songs courtesy of Jill Scott "Crown Royal" and Michael Jackson "Butterflies"**


	2. Authors Note

Authors Note

So don't worry about me updating. I've just been really busy as of late. So I will update as soon as I can.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Finally! I got to update. Sorry it took so long**.

Chapter 2

The next morning Troy felt Taylor move in his arms and tightened them around her.

She giggled.

"Troy come on, I have to get up."

"Wwwwhhhhyyyy?" he whined playfully.

"Because I have to get to Chad before he wakes up."

"Make him wait."

"Troy don't be cruel. He is your best friend."

"My best friend who's going out with the love of my life."

"Same can be said of you."

"Touché."

"Yes, and we have to figure out a way to tell them."

Troy hated to think about how he was going to tell his girlfriend of 5 years that he was in love with her best friend. He also didn't want to tell Chad because he would jump to conclusions and think that they've been messing around for awhile.

"But in order for me to figure out a way to tell them, I need to get upstairs."

He growled.

"Oh baby c'mon. I have to go take a shower and so do you."

"Fine."

Slowly they got up and put on their clothes.

"See you later Sweet." He said as he gave her one last kiss.

Taylor went up first to her room and thankfully found that Chad was still sleeping. She hurried and took a thorough five minute shower. She quietly slipped into bed when she felt something vibrate on her thigh. She knew it was Chad's phone. She really hated how he would sleep with his cell phone in the bed.

She took the phone from under her and looked at the screen.

It said "Happy 5th anniversary baby!"

Taylor froze for a second thinking that she for sure didn't send that message. Then a smile crept on her face. Chad just made this complicated situation so much easier.

She took out her cell and texted Troy.

_Chad's cheating!_

_Wat?_

_I saw the txt on his cell sayin' happy 5__th__ anniversary baby' from somebody._

_Wow…r u ok?_

_Im more than ok. He jus made this so much easier._

_Yea._

_Should I talk to him now or later?_

_NOW! NOW!_

She chuckled.

_Damn ur impatient._

_Wen it comes to this. Me and you, hell yes I am._

_Lol ttyl. Luv u!_

_Luv u 2!_

Taylor took a deep breath and then let it out. She nudged Chad; he snorted loudly and woke up with a start.

"What! What's up?"

Taylor just looked at him.

"What is it Tay?"

"Chad we need to talk."

Troy's room

He was so hyped, he could barely wait to wake up Gabriella and tell her he was through with her cheating ass. But just after his conversation with Taylor, Gabriella disappeared into the bathroom.

God! How did we even survive 5 years? He thought to himself.

He decided to get some shut eye, he found it hard to sleep without Taylor, but he managed. About 30 minutes later though he heard yelling and banging.

He jumped up and was out the door, he saw Chad outside his door screaming at Taylor.

"Why are you doing this, I thought we were happy!"

"Obviously we are not if you've been having another relationship with someone for as long as we've been together." She said calmly.

"Taylor-"

"No. I'm done. I'm sick you and your bullshit Chad."

"Taylor you're acting like a bitch right now!" he screamed.

Troy stepped in.

"Man don't call her that."

"Troy it's none of your business."

"The hell it isn't."

Gabriella and Sharpay came out and were watching the three of them.

"What…" Chad stopped when he saw the way that Troy looked at Taylor and the way she looked at him.

"Oh hell no." Chad said.

"Chad-"

"You are a hypocrite Taylor!"

"How can you talk? This just happened tonight. You've been cheating for years."

"She know?" Gabriella asked.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"How did you know?" Taylor asked. Gabby looked like she saw a ghost and looked at the ground.

"Oh no." Sharpay said.

"Oh no is right." Troy and Taylor said.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Gabriella… how do you know?" Taylor asked again.

Gabriella continued to just look at the floor.

"GABRIELLA!" Troy barked.

She seemed to snap out of whatever haze she was in and looked at Troy with tears in her eyes.

"I- Troy I've-"

"Shut up Gabby." Chad said quietly.

Taylor and Troy turned their gazes on him. They couldn't seem to get the words out so Sharpay said it instead.

"Well then **you** explain." Sharpay said.

"Look this is none of your business Sharpay, just stay out of it." He said with a growl.

"But it is our business so either you talk..." Taylor trailed off.

"Or I'll make you talk." Troy finished while balling up his fists.

Chad stared at him. He didn't want to fight with Troy, because he knew that in the end Troy would win. And the look that Taylor was giving him was breaking his heart. It wasn't a look of hurt. It was a look of rage. He knew now that even if he wanted to save their relationship, it wasn't possible. He did still love her and he didn't want to let her go. But he also knew that he had to talk if he wanted to save his face.

"Look man…me and Gabby have been having an affair together for 5 years." Chad confessed.

Everyone then stared at Gabby.

"Oh no that's not all; I am definitely not the bad guy here. Who else is there Chad?" She said.

Chad gave Gabby a look that said he wanted to strangle her where she stood. Gabby still continued to stare at him with a sassy look.

"Well, there's also Chris."

Everyone looked like a deer in the headlights except for Gabby.

"What?" Taylor said.

"A guy?" Sharpay questioned.

Troy still continued to stare.

All Chad could do was stare. And since he wasn't saying anything Gabby filled in the all the blanks.

"It started with just me and Chad. Then a year later Chad started to experiment with guys and one's name is Chris. He's bi, and so is Chad. So he decided to make this a threesome relationship. I didn't want to at first, but after awhile I didn't care."

They all just continued to stare.

"In my defense Taylor the only reason I did it was because you weren't satisfying me.

How ironic, Taylor thought.

Troy finally started to walk away towards Taylor. She grabbed his hand and followed, and she hooked her arm around Sharpay. The three of them walked to another side of the mansion, leaving behind Chad and Gabriella.

The three of them went into loft and just sat down. They all just stared at the wall absorbing the sudden revelation about Troy and Taylor's cheating partners. Finally after ten minutes they all looked at each other, then at the wall and busted up laughing.

"Who would've thought that Chad had a little sugar in his tank?" Troy said while trying to breathe.

"Who would've thought that Gabby was that much of a whore?" Taylor said while holding her stomach.

"Who would've thought that you dated such ass holes!" Sharpay yelled.

They all laughed while Chad and Gabriella sat in the hallway where they left them.

"Were you planning on breaking up with Taylor?" Gabby asked.

"No. I never wanted that. I just-"

"I get it. I didn't want to give Troy up either."

"You wanna try and get them back?"

"I was gonna do that anyway."


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: first of all thank you to all the people that reviewed my story. I love ur reviews. They cause my heart to go all a flutter lol. **

Chapter 4

Troy and Taylor were not seen without each other throughout the whole trip. You'd think that they'd been together for years. No one had really seen Chad and Gabriella. They didn't really care either, after everything that went down.

"So when do you plan on heading back home?" Sharpay asked while they were sitting down having lunch.

"What? Are you tired of me already Shar?" Taylor teased.

"No, it's just the sounds that you and Troy make when you're having sex is loud and somewhat disturbing."

Taylor choked on the sandwich that she was eating.

"We're not that loud." Troy said as he walked into the kitchen and sat down next to Taylor. She was blushing so hard almost all of her face went red.

"Really you guys are." Sharpay said.

"I think I might have to get ear plugs."

Troy just laughed. He didn't really care. He had Taylor and that's all that matters.

"Well Shar to answer your question. I will be leaving tomorrow probably. Classes start back up next Monday and I still have an essay to write. "Along with throwing out some of the things that Chad had left in her dorm.

" Aww Tay…"

"Girl you know we live on the same campus, we can just hang out."

"It won't be the same though." Sharpay whined.

"How so?"

"We'll be at school and doing homework, and I'll be busy with Zeke."

"Why don't we start doing girls night out again?"

In high school Taylor, Kelsi, Sharpay, and Gabriella would all go out for a girl's night out. They has stopped though in College because they were all so busy.

"I guess we could all do that."

"How about next Friday, I got the new Jane Eyre movie." Taylor said with a grin.

"OOOHHH girl you know I am soooooo there." Sharpay said with a huge smile. Sharpay and Taylor were suckers for literary classics, especially romances.

"And what am I supposed to do while you guys have your night out?"

"You have guy friends don't you?"

"Yeah but I really wanted to spend that Friday with you." Troy whispered in her ear, sending chills down her neck.

"Oh yeah doing what?" Taylor said quietly.

Troy chuckled deeply in her ear.

"Some things that I can't say without making you wet and making you blush."

He didn't even say the things he was thinking about but Taylor still blushed.

"In that case Troy you're going to have to come over on Wednesday." She said.

"Oh that I will Taylor." he said and nipped her ear.

"Look all that lovey dovey crap will have to wait until you all leave, cause I can't take much more of it." Sharpay said as she turned around.

"How about we just go somewhere you can't hear us."

"Where in the hell is that. You know this place has echo's right?"

"Okay Sharpay for the sake of your sanity, we won't do it anymore." Troy said.

Taylor pouted.

Troy smiled. It made him happy to see that he satisfied her so much that she was coming back for more.

"Well let's just go in the den and watch a movie then." Taylor said.

"What movie then?" Sharpay said.

"I'm just going to warn you girls. I don't like watching soppy crap."

Taylor and Sharpay laughed at this.

"How about Due Date?" Sharpay said.

"Yes."

1 hour into the movie Sharpay was fast asleep on the couch.

"I don't know what it is about comedy, but she always falls asleep in the middle." Taylor said.

"Well since she is asleep how about we do something else." Troy said as he kissed up her neck.

"Troy we promised Sharpay."

"That we wouldn't do it again. When I was thinking of it I was thinking about making love."

"You want to have a quickie?"

Troy looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

Taylor laughed and grabbed his hand. They rushed up the stairs and went into a room.

As soon as the door was closed, Taylor stripped troy of his pants and boxers and saw his member jut out erect. Just looking at it made her wet and ready. She shimmied out of her shorts and panties, before she knew Troy was inside her, thrusting furiously. She tried her best to stop from crying out. When Troy saw she was close to screaming he kissed her deeply. She held onto him as he kept going deeper and deeper inside of her. She felt her walls tighten on him and she came for what seemed like forever. Then she felt his seed spurt inside of her and they groaned in each other's mouth.

They parted their mouths for air but didn't let go of each other.

"Wow." Taylor said as she breathed heavily.

"That was amazing."

Little did they know that they were being watched by envious eyes.

**AN: CRRRRRREEEEEEEEPPPPYYYY ok so I finally got that chapter done, sorry it's kind of short and it took awhile to write. But hey check my other one-shot that I posted and tell me what you think. Positive reviews are what I thrive on for all my stories…hint hint. XD until next update loves!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They had gone back to school after two more days at Sharpay's. Taylor was anxious to go back home. She thought about how weird it would be to see all of Chad's things still in her room. How awkward it would be for him to come and get all of his things. She stressed about how she would handle the situation, but decided to worry about it when it came.

The hardest part of the ordeal was going through her contacts and old photos of her and her former best friend. Gabriella had really been like a sister to Taylor. She helped her through the phase that she went through in high school, when she tried so hard to fit in with other people, when she tried to mold herself into a Barbie doll.

Troy had been there, but he never could really relate to her on that level because he was a guy and he didn't really give a rat's ass what anybody thought about him. Chad was much of the same way.

Gabriella knew though and she helped her.

It still caused Taylor pain to know that Gabriella would betray her on such and deep level and not even apologize for it.

She tried not to think about that as well. She just wanted to forget about the whole ordeal. To not even have Gabriella or Chad creep back into her mind. But it was hard to break a habit that had been going on for so long.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Troy was a bit scared to return home. After the weekend that he had just had there would be some major changes in his life. Most of the changes he welcomed with open arms, like Taylor, starting anew. But there were some things that Troy wasn't sure he was prepared to show Taylor. All of it had to do with his family. Not his mother and father, they loved Taylor, but his outer family like cousins, aunts, uncles, grandparents. They didn't have very good opinions about Taylor's race. And he knew that sooner or later he would have to introduce her to his family since he wanted her to play such a huge role in his life. But like Taylor he decided to wait for the problem to arise to actually deal with them.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Taylor walked into her dorm room with a heavy heart. She had to start to get Chad's things together. Sharpay offered to help, but this was a problem that Taylor had to deal with. She grabbed all of his shirts and jerseys that were hidden deep in her closet when she came upon a bloodstained jersey. She immediately remembered where it came from and why she kept it.

_**Sophomore year of high school an angry Chad stomped out of the gym where he was practicing with Zeke. **_

_**Taylor was usually there watching him and talking with Gabriella. Then again so was Troy. But he and Taylor were nowhere to be found. He always had a problem with how close their relationship was, but Taylor had assured him that she was faithful to him and only him. It didn't stop the suspicions from racing through his head and they had been really bad on this particular day. He stalked the hallways of East High expecting to find Troy and Taylor in a passionate embrace. Instead he found them huddled next to the lockers. Taylor with her head on his shoulder and Troy simply rubbing her arm with tears in his eyes. **_

_**It didn't cross Chad's mind that something bad had just happened. All he saw was Taylor seeking comfort in Troy, not him, her boyfriend.**_

"_**What the hell is going on here!" he yelled.**_

_**Taylor raised her head and just sobbed.**_

"_**Taylor why the hell are you with Troy?"**_

"_**Chad- Chad…I-"**_

"_**Why are you here with him?" Chad shouted.**_

_**Troy stood up and went to Chad to calm him down and tell him what happened. But Chad swung his fist back and rammed it into Troy's face. **_

_**Taylor heard the crunch that was Troy's face and screamed. She got up and ran over to Troy. She lifted his face and saw blood gushing from his nose.**_

"_**Chad! You ASSHOLE! MY MOTHER JUST DIED! THAT'S WHY I'M HERE WITH TROY. HE WAS THERE WITH ME WHEN I FOUND OUT!" Taylor screamed at him.**_

_**Chad's look of surprise was frozen was on his face for 15 seconds before it quickly morphed into regret.**_

"_**Taylor…I'm-"**_

"_**SHUT UP! DON'T COME NEAR ME!" She yelled as she took Troy's arm and marched off into the bathroom. **_

_**The door had a lock and she twisted it. She led Troy to the sink. He was still so silent even though Chad had struck him for no reason.**_

_**She wet a paper towel and dabbed softly at his nose and tried to stop the blood flow. **_

"_**You're going to have to go to the hospital." she said in a dry voice. It was too much for her to take in one day. Her mother's unexpected death and her best friends' injury. She just wanted to crumble to the floor and die.**_

_**Troy saw the look of despair on her face and rested his head on her chest and wrapped his arms around waist.**_

"_**I'm so sorry Sweet." was all he said. She broke down. Her tears and Troy's blood mingled on Chad's jersey. **_

Taylor didn't know whether or not to give Chad that jersey back or keep it. She decided to throw it away. It carried memories that she was not fond of.

She heard a knock at her dorm door and went to open it.

A solemn face Chad was there.

"Your stuff is in that box next to the closet. I'll get the rest of it now."

"I'll just come back for the rest of it later."

"No…I'd rather get this done now."

He just went and grabbed a box full of his things.

"Taylor. I really don't think that I can get all of this stuff out of here right now."

"You're going to have to find a way. I don't want you here for that long." And besides there isn't that much to get, Taylor thought.

Chad looked at Taylor as if she was speaking in a foreign language.

"Taylor please, don't act like this. Don't act like we don't have anything between us."

Taylor looked up at Chad with confusion.

"What are you talking about? There is nothing between us. Nothing at all. Whatever chance we had a salvaging a relationship ended four years ago."

"Four years ago?"

"You don't even remember do you?"

Chad didn't answer as he raked his mind to remember whatever it was that Taylor was talking about.

"Just forget it Chad. There is only one box left and it's over by the trashcan."

Taylor heard her cell phone ring; she rushed over to it and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe."

"Troy, hey." She said as a smile lit up her face.

"What's up?"

"Oh nothing much. Chad's over here getting his things."

There was a short pause.

"He's over there?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want me to come over?"

"No things should be okay, besides there's only like two boxes with his belongings in it. If things get to be too much I'll call you over."

"Okay. Anyways I just wanted to know what you were doing later. I thought we could go to the movies."

"To see what?"

"Paranormal Activity 3."

"Give me 10 minutes." She said as she rummaged through her drawers for something to wear.

Troy chuckled over the line.

"Okay. I'll come pick you up."

"Kay see you babe."

She hung up and rushed to the bathroom and changed into her clothes, a cream chemise and blue jeans. She was glad that she took a shower earlier that day. She took straightened her hair and fashioned it into a low ponytail that hung to her back. She put on mascara and eyeliner with light gloss on her lips.

She walked out of the bathroom and found that Chad was gone, she was really glad until she saw that one more box was still sitting next to the trashcan. She rolled her eyes and went to put on her cream high heels and grabbed her purse.

She went outside to find Troy waiting in his Mustang 2011. She appreciated that she and Troy had the same love of Mustangs.

"Hello gorgeous." he said as she got in the car.

"Hello sexy." she said and leaned over the armrest to give him a quick but juicy kiss on the lips.

"Don't go doing that Sweet. We might not make it to the movies."

"Oh we wouldn't want that now would we?" she said with a grin.

She would tell Troy about the Chad situation later on right now she just wanted to relax.

When they got to the ticket booth of the movies Troy paid for both of their tickets and they walked to the snack line.

"Is there ever going to be a day when you allow me to buy some things for myself?" Taylor said with a grin.

Troy pretended to think it over as she rubbed his shaved chin.

"Nope. Not ever. When you're with me Taylor you will want for nothing."

She just laughed and reached up to kiss him.

"Oh, isn't this just sweet."

They turned around to see Gabriella.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Peace, God that's all I wanted just peace. _

That was the thought going through Taylors mind as she stared at her ex-best friend.

"What do you want Gabriella?" she said as she frowned deeply. Seeing her now just made her feel sick.

"Well Tay it's nice to see you too." She said as she tossed her brown curls over her shoulder.

"I'm not here for you anyway, and I don't want anything but to say…I'm sorry."  
>Troy looked like he had just got hit in the head with a brick, the look of confusion was so apparent on his face.<p>

"Your sorry?"

"Yeah. I honestly didn't want things to go the way they did. Troy, I knew the relationship was over between us the moment that we graduated from high school, I just didn't want to let go. I did change…I have changed. I'm sorry if the person I am caused either of you any pain, I know I wouldn't want what happened to you two to happen to me. So I hope that one day you will forgive, and I hope one day I'll be able to forgive myself." A tiny sad smile crossed her face, then she turned around and walked into one of the theaters.

Taylor didn't now what to think. On one hand she was still mad as hell that Gabby did what she did, but on the other hand she was woman enough to admit that she did something wrong and she saw a part of the Gabriella that she saw in high school. It made her kind of happy to see it was still there.

Taylor looked at Troy and saw that he was observing her.

"Do you believe her?" he asked.

"Yes…I actually do.. Do you?'

"I don't know."

Both of them pushed the thought to the back of their heads and went on with their dates, feeling a bit better about their wwierd but awesome situation. They both got each other out of it all.

**Sorry guys, but this is where I'm ending this story. I havent been feeling it lately. I definitely want to do it over, just not right no cause I'm going through a crisis. Thanks for your reviews with this story, I hope you stick with me even after this one. Thanks Guys!**


End file.
